


That time.

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, and flirty, but these two just need to happen, cutely, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, i am not bi or gay, its cute, nyssa felt like pancakes, nyssa is on her period, she gets emotional, they make pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's worse than an assassin? Well, an assassin on her period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time.

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute Nyssara to get you through the weekend!   
> I hope you guys like this! I thought it was quite cute! I had fun writing it. I can imagine Nyssa getting needy and very flirty when she's on her period, so bear with me on this one.

Nyssa woke up with a pain shooting through her lower abdomen. She groaned as she rolled over and walked to the bathroom. Just as she thought, it was that time again. She walked over to the shower and turned the heat up.

Nyssa let the warm water run through her hair and soothe her aching stomach. She hated this, it was such an inconvenience. Why did guys not have to deal with it? She assured herself that it was because men are weak, and they would not be able to deal with the pain that comes with being a woman. Yes, that was why.

Nyssa slowly walked out of the shower and got dressed into another pair of pyjamas. The most comfortable ones she had. 

....

Sara had been sleeping when she turned over and realized that Nyssa had left the bed. She heard the shower start running, so she waited in bed, running her hands through her messy blonde hair. 

Nyssa walked into the room in another pair of pyjamas, which was odd to say the least. “You okay Babe?” Sara asked, it wasn't like Nyssa to stay in bed. 

“I'm fine,” she told the other woman, crawling under the covers. 

Sara kissed the back of her neck, and usually Nyssa would turn around and return the kiss, but today she moved away and huffed. 

Sara knew something was up, Nyssa never acted like this around her. 

Nyssa closed her eyes, trying to shut out the pain shooting through her stomach. She rolled her eyes at herself. She was an international assassin, yet somehow, this seemed to top the list of the worst things she had to endure. 

The brunette was clutching at her stomach and rocking back and forth, “Ooooowwww,” she groaned, her cramps were really bad. She had been through torture and never made a sound, but this, this was a different kind of hell.

Sara was next to Nyssa in an instant, she was not used to her girlfriend acting like this. “You okay Nys?” her face was filled with worry. 

“Will you get me a heat pack?” she asked in a small voice,

“Sure,” Sara stood up to get a pack from the healing room. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong, Nyssa was on her period. She'd ask her when she got back.   
The healer on duty raised an eyebrow at Sara when she asked for a heat pack, “The Heir strained a muscle yesterday during training,” she lied. After a few minutes, she had the pack and headed back to the room. But she took a detour to go the the kitchen. Sara stealthily snuck into the refrigerator and stole a box of chocolates...chocolate always helped in these situations.

When she arrived back, Nyssa hadn't moved, and to be honest, she looked adorable. It was rare for anyone to see the Heir to the Demon looking so vulnerable.  
The blonde walked over to the side of their bed and knelt down next to Nyssa. She gently placed the pack on her stomach, and the other woman wrapped tight around it.  
“Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” Sara was now lying on her respective side of the bed, the box of chocolates hidden under her pillow. Nyssa shook her head, and the younger girl rolled her eyes. “You know you can tell me anything right?” she moved closer to the hunched-over figure. 

Nyssa turned over and looked at her Beloved in the eye, “It's that time,” her voice was barely above a whisper.

“That time?” the way Nyssa explained it made Sara smile, she covered her mouth to muffle the laugh that escaped her lips.

Nyssa glared at her, Sara laughed even harder, “I'm sorry- I-I'm sorry, It-it isn't funny,” Sara tried to contain her laughter. Nyssa was in pain, but how she described it was too adorable! Sara wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

Before Nyssa knew what was going on, Sara planted a sweet kiss on her lips. “You are so cute,” she ruffled the assasin's hair. Usually, this would cause her to be pinned on the ground, but while Nyssa was in this state, Sara wasn't worried. 

Sara pulled the box out from under her pillow, and unwrapped one of the chocolates in it. She gently popped one in Nyssa's mouth, “Thank you Habibti,” Nyssa smiled up at her canary. “I don't know what I would do without you.” Sara smiled at her girlfriend. 

Nyssa had calmed down a little, and she scooted closer to Sara. The blonde wrapped her arm around the other one's shoulder as the she ran her fingers through Nyssa's raven locks. The latter cuddled up to Sara, and breathed in her scent. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, 

“I'm happy I could rescue my damsel in distress,” Sara kissed Nyssa's temple.

“My sweet Canary,” Nyssa brought Sara's hand to her mouth and kissed the top of it, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sara had decided that she liked this Nyssa, she was adorably needy.

The pair spent their day in bed relaxing, it was a nice change from their usual routine of training and fighting.

The next morning, Nyssa was up and had left their room by the time Sara awoke. She had gone to train early in the morning. It seemed to help relieve the pain because it forced her to focus on something other than the cramps. 

She punched the dummy in front of her with such vigor that an onlooker would have thought she had a personal vendetta towards it. She didn't let up for a long while, punching, kicking, twisting, stabbing, she would train until her muscles couldn't take it any longer. She was so focused on dulling the ache in her lower abdomen, that she didn't notice her yellow canary walking into the room.

Sara walked up behind her and wrapped her in a bear-hug, “Goodmorn- Oomph!” she hit the ground with a thud.

“Sara! I apologize, I did not hear you come in,” Nyssa helped her Beloved up, feeling bad that she possibly hurt her.

“Don't worry Babe,” Sara gave her a peck on the lips, “Are you feeling any better today?” she asked softly, hugging Nyssa.

“I am feeling slightly better, thank you My Love,” the brunette replied, “Perhaps we should go and get some breakfast?” she suggested.

“Yes! I'm starving!” Sara grabbed Nyssa's hand and pulled her towards the dining area. It made the older woman smile at how childish her canary could be at times. 

When they arrived in the communal dining hall, they headed toward the serving area where the more accomplished assassins received their food. On the way there, a young recruit bumped into the Heir. His face went white when he saw who he had offended. He immediately dropped to his knees, “Please forgive me your Excellence,” his head was bowed, and Nyssa's face was filled with fury.

“Meet me in the training room at 12 00 hours, do not dare to be late,” she demanded, as he nodded furiously and scurried away. 

Sara giggled, and Nyssa glared at her, “What was that for?” 

“Oh nothing,” Sara smiled up at her love, “I've just never seen you this emotional,” she teased.

“I am not emotional my canary,” Nyssa insisted, 

Sara raised her eyebrow, “If you say so.”

When they arrived at the serving station, Nyssa turned her nose up at the food. She didn't feel like any League food. “Oh, c'mon Nys. Just eat something, you can't go without food when you're like this.” Sara joked.

“Pancakes,” Nyssa stated, 

“What? Pancakes? What about them?” Sara was confused, Nyssa was being incredibly vague.

“I want pancakes,” Nyssa told her.

Sara chuckled at her girlfriend, “Okay then, let's go and make some,” she took Nyssa by the hand and led them to their own personal kitchen.

Sara began by taking out, eggs, flour, milk, and sugar. She stopped to take a break and was sitting on the countertop.

“Sara! We prepare food on there!” she scolded her, 

Sara smirked at her girlfriend, “What are you going to do about it?” she raised an eyebrow.

Nyssa rolled her eyes, “You are sometimes very childish my canary,” there was no malice in her words, rather a whole lot of love. The brunette walked up to the blonde who was sitting on top of the surface. “Maybe,” she paused, “I'll have to pull you off,” her eyes glistened playfully.

Nyssa's face was close to Sara's and they were breathing in the same air, “I'd like to see you try,” Sara whispered into the other woman's ear. 

Nyssa slowly leaned forward and captured Sara's lips with hers. The kiss soon became heated, and Nyssa was able to pick Sara up and remove her from the counter. When they parted Sara whispered against Nyssa's lips, “Mission accomplished.”

Sara decided that she had better get going with the pancakes. She began mixing the ingredients, and soon enough they were frying in the pan. 

The smell the pancakes were giving off tantalized Nyssa's taste-buds, and she couldn't wait to eat them. But each time she tried to steal one, her hand was smacked away by an annoyed Sara, insisting that she wait.

Nyssa and Sara had a hearty breakfast of their pancakes and then decided to take a walk in the gardens of the League. They sat down on one of the benches and Sara rested her head on Nyssa's shoulder. “You smell nice,” she smiled up at the other woman.

Nyssa chuckled, “That is nice to know Beloved,” she kissed Sara's golden locks. But Sara decided that she wanted more. She tilted her head upwards and kissed Nyssa passionately, her fingers intertwined with the assasin's hair. The brunette returned the kiss, but soon pulled away. 

“What's wrong?” Sara asked, leaving a trail of kisses down Nyssa's neck, which made the woman shiver.

“I have to go Habibti, as much as I hate to leave, I told that recruit to meet me in the training room at 12 00 hours.” Nyssa said apologetically.

“I'm going to come with, just to make sure you don't kill anyone in your current state,” Sara told her, Nyssa just gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading toward the dojo, and on the way, her mood had changed significantly. 

Nyssa walked into the training room with a face like thunder. Sure, everyone knew the Heir to the Demon was scary. But not many people had ever witnessed her when she was on her period.

When it reached that time of the month, Nyssa turned into a demon...no pun intended. She walked around with a fiery rage in her eyes, and of course, the cramps didn't help. If anyone stepped out of line, it was guaranteed that she would be more than happy to deal with them. Unfortunately for the young man, he had to deal with the brunt of her mood swing. 

She told him to stand across from her and get ready to fight, to stand firm, and if he lasted five minutes in a fight without being knocked down, he could be released for the day. 

The boy stood facing the woman, the fear of what she could do was evident in the way he stood. Nyssa looked amusedly at the boy, and smirked, he didn't stand a chance.

The young man tried to go for the first blow, but Nyssa parried it and spun around, kicking him in the back as he fell to his knees. “Up,” she commanded, “Again.” Her voice was like steel, “Learn to gauge your opponents, try to understand what their next move will be,” she told him, he nodded obediently. 

This time he was more careful when he made his move. He still tried to strike first, and Nyssa was a little easier on him this time. He tried to land a kick on her side, but she dodged it easily. She knocked his legs out from under him and put her arm against his throat, “Dead,” she stated.

After four more rounds of losing, the boy was exhausted and sweaty, but he never gave up, he kept getting up, no matter how many times he got knocked down. He hit the floor with a thud, and Nyssa offered her hand to help him up, he looked confused at her sudden offer of help, he knew it was a test. He refused her help and flipped onto his feet. She nodded her approval, “You will do well young one. Your training will increase from tomorrow, you still have much to learn,” and with that, he was dismissed.

Sara had watched from the sidelines, and as much as she felt sorry for the boy, she wasn't about to interrupt Nyssa's training session. She threw a towel into Nyssa's arms so she could wipe the sweat off of her face, “Thank you,” Nyssa took it gratefully.

“It's my pleasure,” Sara smiled at the assassin. 

Nyssa and Sara sat relaxing on their balcony that had an exquisite view of the mountains. “It's so beautiful out here,” Sara breathed out.

“No beauty can compare to yours Beloved,” Nyssa smiled at her.

“Aaw, you better watch out, keep talking like that and I'll just have to kiss you,” Sara joked, 

“I suppose I'd best be keeping the compliments flowing then,” Nyssa smirked, as she leaned over and gave Sara a peck on the lips. 

As the day went on, Sara realized how much she loved this emotional side of Nyssa. She was very flirty and carefree.

Later that night, they enjoyed a quiet dinner in their room that Nyssa had made herself. Unlike Sara, Nyssa was an excellent cook, and Sara tried to get her to cook for her as often as possible. “That was delicious Nys,” Sara said, flopping back onto their bed, 

“I am glad you enjoyed it Beloved,” Nyssa smiled at her girlfriend.

The pair lay lazily on the bed, Sara absentmindedly stroking Nyssa's hair. “I don't know what I would have done if I had never met you, my sweet canary,” Nyssa said softly,

“By my guess, you probably would have been an international assassin, so not much different to what you are now,” Sara chuckled.

“Before I knew you I had nothing, and no one to care for. You brought a light into my life that I would never have had if not for you. You are my saving grace, my yellow bird,” Nyssa pulled Sara down into a kiss. 

When they parted, Sara whispered, “And you are my one shining star in the sky, my beautiful assassin,” Sara kissed her, her hands cupping her face. “My life,” she smiled against Nyssa's lips.

Sara woke up with Nyssa cuddled around her, and smiled to herself, she loved this woman with all her heart, and would do everything in her power to stay with her. Nyssa slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, “Good morning Beloved,” the way Nyssa said her name with such reverence made Sara's stomach flip.

Nyssa was back to her normal self that day, which Sara was relieved at, as much as she loved emotional Nyssa, she could be very moody when she came on her period...and the young recruits often suffered for it.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? I wasn't completely happy with some of the parts I wrote, but let me know your opinions!  
> Comments, Kudos, requests, and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
